Llevame contigo
by Gato Jazz
Summary: Luego de discutir con Carol por la suerte de su hija Sophia, Daryl decide calmarse a sí mismo un tiempo en el bosque. Al volver, todos se reúnen y algunas cosas se destapan. Temporada II. Daryl&Andrea.


Nada es mío, sólo la ejecución. Personajes e historia de fondo AMC, Kirkman y amigos. No me pagan para que publique esto, no con dinero.

**Aclaración**: Segunda temporada. Más que escena perdida esto es semi AU sin ningún punto de vista en especial.

Luego de discutir con Carol por la suerte de su hija Sophia, Daryl decide calmarse a sí mismo un tiempo en el bosque. Al volver, todos se reúnen y algunas cosas se destapan. Fondo DarylxAndrea.

Inspiración un fragmento de _Exile_, más bien un suceso y la frase "Take me with you" que encontré ayer en mi cuaderno rojo y que está plasmada ahí desde el momento en el que la leí en _Exile_, esperando influir la escritura de algo. Dedicado a la hermosa foto que lo ilustra y a los más cuchis del universo Laurie y Norman.

* * *

**Aéllmev.**

Todo quedo así luego de que la granja del viejo Mac Donald se convirtiera en el boulevard de los sueños rotos.

Y así quedo Daryl Dixon, luego de un tiempo fuera autoimpuesto de dieciséis horas de duración. Catorce picaduras de mosquito o avispa después, una cintura adolorida, ninguna flecha clavada y sangre, venenosa, fluyendo por sus vasos. Ira e impotencia, más decepción. Caldeando en su cráneo, humeante el caldo de culpa que su conciencia le cocinaba. A probarlo, y listo para servir.

Una armónica imaginaria que sostiene entre sus dedos y junto a su boca, aire en sus pulmones que no puede o no quiere volver a salir. Quiere morir. Y, como todos saben, la respiración es fundamental para la vida. Quiere interrumpirla, como se habían interrumpido todos los procesos vitales que hacían que la pequeña Sophia siguiera siendo Sophia y no un asqueroso engendro mutante de piel gris y hábitos alimentarios atroces.

A metros de la tienda de campaña vislumbra la cabellera rubia alejándose. Lo está buscando.

El andar apurado, las miradas hacia los costados. Tan alerta que está y no es capaz de saber que él se le está acercando. Un impulso muy fuerte lo irrumpe para que corra en su dirección y la apriete contra él hasta que sean uno de nuevo y todo lo demás se disipe y no exista, pero desde el día del disparo que decidió no sorprenderla jamás y avisar siempre cuando su presencia está a punto de hacerse inminente. La ve suspirar, casi la puede oír suspirar. Cansancio. No es la primera vez que se acerca a revisar si él está allí. Apura la marcha. Sólo unos cinco segundos después ya está a un metro de ella y ahora sí la escucha suspirar. Andrea se detiene y él hace lo mismo. Ahora sí la ve. Observa cómo inhala más aire de lo que se requiere y tarda en decidir hacia qué lado voltearse. Daryl decide por ella y la toma por los hombros haciéndola girar hacia la derecha, media vuelta, hasta quedar frente a frente.

Comprueban su soledad antes de abalanzarse el uno contra otro en un abrazo torpe pero bien intencionado, que los funde en una atmósfera de perdón y de olvidos, de no quiero que lo ocurrido me afecte y quiero tener ganas de vivir otra vez.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que las lágrimas de ella le mojen el pecho. La atrae más hacia sí y por fin rompen ambos en llanto. No quiere ni saber cómo están los demás, Carol. Nada. Llora. Lloran. Gotas insignificantes que lo significan todo corren ahora por el cabello rubio de Andrea, marcando un camino entre sus rizos imperfectos. Daryl suspira y la aprisiona contra él un tanto más, hasta el límite, huele su perfume y todo lo ocurrido parece ser solamente un negro recuerdo. Ya está repuesto así que rompe el abrazo con brusquedad, ella, acostumbrada, apenas se altera.

—Lo necesitaba —dice y se limpia los mocos con la manga de su camisa. La voz más congestionada de lo normal.

Él no responde y sigue caminando. No se vuelve a mirarla mientras abre el cierre de la tienda y se mete dentro, para luego cerrarla. Se sienta como un indio en el medio. Puede ver desde allí la sombra de Andrea que no sabe si seguirlo o no. Cuando la ve dirigirse hacia la casa otra vez el nudo en su garganta aparece de nuevo y amenaza con exteriorizar más pena. Le parece que ya es suficiente, pero su cuerpo le pide más, necesita más. Sus ojos están rojos como el cielo de día avisando tormenta y aún así, hay más para seguir, mucho más. Se acuesta y se abraza a sí mismo esta vez y se deja llevar por el presente hacia un futuro nulo y un pasado que no quiere regresar.

Una más, dos horas más y ya está todo fuera.

* * *

**Oticgon.**

Carol llora en el hombro de Glenn bajo la mirada compasiva de Andrea, que custodia su mano izquierda entre las suyas y recibe el apoyo de una mano de Dale en la espalda. Lori está sentada frente a los tres, con una mano en su vientre y la otra limpiando una lágrima de vez en cuando. T-Dog suspira y se come las uñas mirando hacia el horizonte. Las hijas de Hershel no están y el viejo tampoco. Rick, de pie, observa el bosque y Daryl, desde el suelo, lo observa a él.

Son los que son. Ya no queda nadie más.

Todos están reunidos a unos treinta metros de la casa de los Greene, todo lo alejados que pueden del granero. Shane y Carl son los últimos en llegar a la reunión. Traen consigo suficientes ramas como para alimentar el fuego una o dos noches consecutivas. Rick los ve y antes de acercase a ayudar se le aproxima a Daryl. Le pide que se encargue de darle de comer a Hefesto. Daryl accede y recibe una palmada en el hombro como agradecimiento.

Un minuto y medio después el líder se aclara la garganta y comienza a hablar.

—Lo siento —dice, y los mira. Glenn no es capaz de sostenerle la mirada y Rick lo nota. —Todos lo sentimos… y espero que todos sepamos que aquí no hay ningún culpable —usa sus brazos para aplacar los ánimos de todos. Lágrimas aquí y allá lo distraen, pero continúa. Se acerca a Carol y le toca la espalda. Ella se incorpora y clava su mirada en los ojos azulísimos de Rick mientras niega con la cabeza.

Andrea le toma la otra mano y la mira con ternura mientras la acaricia. Carl aparece por el otro lado y la abraza por detrás. Todas las miradas se dirigen a Carol y ella no parece soportarlo más. Estalla. Más lágrimas surgen de dónde parecían haberse acabado, como cataratas de bronca acumuladas por años. Esta vez no acepta un hombro en el cual apoyarse. Se quita de encima las manos de todos y se pone de pie de un salto. Camina un par de pasos hacia donde está sentado Daryl. Los ojos de todo el grupo aún la siguen.

—Y tú… tú lo has dejado claro ayer, antes de irte. Sabes muy bien, todos lo saben. Sí que hay un culpable.

Silencio.

Dale se aclara la garganta.

—Carol… —ahora todas las miradas sobre él, excepto la de ella que está sobre Daryl y la de Daryl, que está sobre ella. —Carol… nadie pudo haber predicho que esto pasaría.

—Se hizo todo lo que se pudo… y más —intenta Andrea.

Pero Carol no escucha, ya no escucha a nadie y ya no le interesa. Ya no mira a nadie y es porque ya no hay nadie más.

—Escucha al resto —escupe Daryl de repente. Sí que lo sabe. Y no se arrepiente de su discusión. Chasquea la lengua y sigue. —Ellos quieren lo mejor para ti, igual que tú querías lo mejor para ella.

Lo lamenta, lo lamenta mucho, pero no va a perdonarla ni olvidar lo que sucedió.

Dale se le acerca por detrás e intenta calmarla pero es tarde, las correas se han desatado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Carol ya está encima de Daryl, desatando sobre él toda la furia que acumuló desde la muerte de Ed. Él sólo recibe, bajo la atenta mirada de Andrea y de los demás, y parece divertirse con la situación.

Pronto T-Dog y Dale los separan, tomando a Carol cada uno por un brazo y un poco por el torso. Lori tiembla y llora en los brazos de Rick mientras Shane toma a Carl y lo aparta un poco de toda la situación. Daryl sigue acostado en el suelo, el pelo totalmente despeinado y la ropa desarreglada, con la mirada fija en Carol, que grita y lucha por zafarse del agarre de ambos hombres, empujándolos con los codos.

Andrea, todavía algo aturdida, se acerca, se arrodilla frente a Daryl y lo mira con extrañeza, queriendo descifrar su expresión. Él la ignora y comienza a hablar, alargando las vocales.

—Vamos, ama de casa desesperada. ¿Es todo lo que tienes?

Andrea rápido le tapa la boca y le da un golpe seco en el estómago. Carol aprovecha la distracción de Dale y libera uno de sus brazos.

—Y ustedes… —vuelve a empezar, y los señala con el dedo índice, tembloroso y acusador. —Tan juntos… los he visto, sí, hablando de nosotros a nuestras espaldas, mientras lo único que nosotros hacemos es ser todo lo buenos que podemos con ustedes dos. Así… así, así nos pagan.

Ya no es ella. No es ella, Andrea se lo repite una y otra vez. Es alguien más, algo que se apoderó de su cuerpo aprovechándose del momento crítico que atraviesa.

Daryl la mira, sabe lo que está pensando. Le toma la mano y la acaricia con el pulgar mientras le dice:

—Siempre ha sido así. Sólo que no la hemos visto.

—Sophia… Sophia… ¡Sophia!—la llama y se inclina de espaldas hacia atrás. El cuerpo cada vez más cerca del suelo. Su cabeza y hombros casi rozando la tierra, la mirada implorándole al cielo —Sophia, perdónalos.

Rick ya no lo soporta más. Deja a Lori y la toma por la cintura y la abraza, Carol rompe en un llanto desconsolado y voraz. Al principio está tensa pero se va relajando a medida que las lágrimas que bañan a Rick van limpiando en su interior lo poco que queda de ella. Nadie pronuncia palabra. Nadie respira.

Andrea se ahoga de repente y tose, llamando la atención de Daryl. Un par de lágrimas decididas bajan a la par por sus mejillas y él no duda en tomarla por los hombros y acercarla hacia él. Nadie los está viendo de todas formas. Su cuello se moja y él toma decisiones. T-Dog suspira y bosteza, alcanza a mirarlo y Daryl le guiña un ojo. T-Dog quiere sonreír pero no le alcanza la fuerza, sólo llama a Dale para que mire en dirección a ellos y vea lo que están haciendo.

Y Daryl sabe. Ésa es la última vez en la que están todos juntos.

* * *

**Daerna.**

Termina de limpiar la ballesta en tiempo récord y ya está de nuevo fuera de la tienda. Hay mucho por hacer y muy pocas ganas. No se da a sí mismo más de un día más. Toma el vestigio de papel higiénico que le robó al viejo la semana pasada y sale de la tienda rumbo al pasturaje. Media hora después ya está volviendo. Había costado y su humor ya está por el piso de nuevo. Mientras termina de guardar la ropa en la mochila ve por el rabillo del ojo un papel tirado en su almohada. Lo lee.

_Llévame contigo._

_Andrea._

Nunca vio antes algo escrito por ella y está seguro de que así no es su caligrafía habitual. El gancho de la ge torcido, las e chuecas y la tilde hacia un lado que no va. Escrito a las apuradas y a escondidas, definitivamente, y probablemente sin mirar el papel. El trazo, sin embargo, es firme.

Se lleva el pedido a la nariz y lo huele, considerándolo por primera vez. Quizás no sea mala idea. Quizás ella lo quiere y, quizás, tal vez, el también la quiere. Pero no, no pertenecen juntos ni él pertenece a aquel grupo. Es mejor así.

Cierra la mochila y se guarda el papel en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón. No va a ceder. Supone que ella supone lo mismo, pero no niega que sería lindo verla insistir.

Oscurece.

Como motivo de su última noche, la deja dormir en su tienda por primera vez. Acurrucarse es tan difícil e incómodo como su hermano intentó en un momento convencerle de. Pelos por aquí, pies helados por allá. Los codos de Andrea se le clavan en la panza y el brazo se le duerme al tenerlo inmóvil bajo la almohada. Suspira y sopla, tiene jodidos pelos rubios adentro de la boca.

—Esto no está funcionando —gime y se estira. Daryl agradece e intenta recuperar el control de su cuerpo tras la separación, sonándose los dedos de los pies y bostezando sin taparse la boca. Andrea lo hace por él. —Estás mal educado, eh. —Se incorpora, apoya una mano en el suelo y con la otra se acaricia el cuello. —Maldición, me duele la espalda.

Daryl se incorpora a la par y le acomoda el pelo hacia atrás. Andrea lo mira a los ojos de repente y le hace la pregunta que él esperaba.

—¿Qué fue eso con Carol?

Daryl alza los hombros. Quiere desentenderse, pero ella lo toma por las muñecas y le insiste.

—Sólo lo que tenía que pasar. Ella ya no se encerrará en sí misma nunca más.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Sólo lo sé, ¿sí? Ya lo verás, y luego me cuentas.

Le sonríe y antes de acostarse le da unas palmaditas en la mejilla.

—No te contaré nada, porque no la veré. Yo me voy contigo.

Lo mira a los ojos pero él no responde.

—Quieras… o no.

Daryl sonríe.

—Como sea, rubia. Si no es conmigo, de todas formas… tarde o temprano sería con Shane —suelta poniéndose boca abajo. Ya conoce de memoria su reacción y no necesita verla para saber que se va a cabrear.

—Fue sólo una vez, Dixon. Ya déjame en paz. ¿Sí? —Se acuesta a su lado. —Tardaste demasiado tiempo en entregarme tu confianza… y yo… —Le pasa el dedo por la espalda. —Ya, supéralo.

—Lo que digas —dice él a través de la almohada.

—Yo lo hice.

—Por supuesto.

—Ahora duerme. Prometo que es la primera y la última vez que intento acurrucarte.

Suspira y se acomoda para dormirse de costado, de espaldas a él.

Daryl gira la cabeza y se queda mirándola, sin cambiar de posición el cuerpo y sin abrir los ojos.

—Yo prometo que…

Andrea intenta despertarlo pero no lo consigue.

—Mañana…—suspira. Le toma el brazo, lo coloca en su cintura y a los pocos minutos consigue dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente despierta, está sola.

Sale, lo llama, pero él no viene.

—Condenado campesino —murmura entre dientes mientras recoge la tienda y se calza su mochila. Carga su revólver y busca la huella de la Triumph. —Ésta te la cobro. —Pisa una ardilla muerta y de repente recuerda a Daryl y a todos sus parientes lejanos y cercanos. —Ésta te la cobro… y caro.


End file.
